


night shift

by milfbyers



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfbyers/pseuds/milfbyers
Summary: “Come back to bed”Marisa turned, only slightly startled to find her (very tired) girlfriend leaning against the door frame. She knew Mary would wander out of bed eventually once she reached out to pull Marisa closer to her but found empty, cold sheets in her spot instead.//Mary finds Marisa in the kitchen late one night and Marisa (sort of) gives in to being vulnerable.
Relationships: Marisa Coulter/Mary Malone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	night shift

“Come back to bed”

Marisa turned, only slightly startled to find her (very tired) girlfriend leaning against the door frame. She knew Mary would wander out of bed eventually once she reached out to pull Marisa closer to her but found empty, cold sheets in her spot instead. Marisa offered a small apologetic smile, her hands wrapped around the cup of tea she just made. 

“What are you doing awake, dear?” Marisa was desperate for a subject change, to take care of Mary instead of letting Mary take care of her. She was working on it but she didn’t have it in her to work on the “self growth” Mary offered to help her with. 

She wanted to curl up in the dark of the living room, her legs tucked under her while she gave in to the tears that always seemed to be threatening to spill and the waves of guilt that crashed against her chest, leaving her gasping for air in the midst of her own drowning. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to do that alone, not anymore.

Mary tilted her head, the sleep slowly fading from her eyes and being replaced with curiosity, with concern. “I could ask you the same thing.” Her voice was still raspy with sleep. 

Marisa met Mary’s eyes and she felt that her knees could buckle at the softness she found in them. She ached to reach out to grab Mary, to cling to her as she gave in to the waves pulling her down. 

Mary was the lighthouse and Marisa was the boat lost at sea, fighting off a storm that never seemed to break. Not until the light shone in her direction. 

The light this time was the concern in Mary’s eyes. Marisa basked in the warmth of her stare, the storm in her chest was breaking and was replaced with the sun. “I don’t-” She began, her lip began to tremble at such a vulnerable confession.

Before she could stop herself, she straightened her posture. The bitter taste of regret flooded her mouth, her hands clenched at her side. Her skin was burning with frustration. Marisa wanted to give into every bad habit she worked to unlearn.

She wanted to give in to the temptation of shutting down, hiding behind the four walls she knew that Mary had the key to. She wanted to raise her chin, to push away from what she really wanted-

But then, Mary’s thumb found the exposed skin of Marisa’s hip. Her other hand found the fist Marisa had just made. She brushed the skin gently as if she was asking to be let in. “Take your time, dear, we have all night” Mary whispered. “Let me lay with you, come back to bed with me”

The repeated plea from earlier was just as gentle and she melted. Frustration lingered in the pit of her stomach but she fought to push it away. She nodded, her own silent answer to Mary’s unspoken question. “We have all night” Marisa repeated. Mary’s soft tone was still an unexpected treat, something Marisa considered to be a gift that Mary gave so willingly. 

Mary’s lips found the bare skin of Marisa’s collarbones and she pressed small kisses against it. Marisa’s face flushed at the act of affection. Mary’s thumb was still brushing against her hip and her lips were now still against her skin. She was overwhelmed with the warmth that took residence in her chest, the storm was now just a drizzle. 

“Your tea is cold now,” Mary mumbled against her skin and Marisa was brought back to the kitchen. “I’ll make both of us a cup, you go back to bed. I’ll be there in a minute.” Mary met Marisa’s eyes as she moved away and she smiled. 

The smile was enough to convince Marisa to stay in the kitchen even though her body ached with exhaustion. Her usual perfect posture was replaced with a slouch in her shoulders and her eyes were heavy with the argument of sleep. 

Despite her want to crawl back into bed, Marisa leaned with her back against the counter and watched Mary move around the kitchen. Mary’s bottom lip was soon pulled in between her teeth as she filled the kettle and pulled two mugs down from the shelf (on her tiptoes, which made Marisa smile). 

Mary was leaning against the counter opposite of Marisa and she could see the questions that were sitting on Mary’s tongue. The “are you okay?” and the “how can I help?”, neither of which Marisa had an answer to. She wanted to hide in Mary’s arms, to tuck the blankets under her chin and feel Mary’s breathing against her neck. She wanted to forget about the tea Mary was making. 

The yawn Mary let out was all the convincing Marisa needed to do just that. She moved the kettle off the stove and moved her hand down Mary’s arm to her wrist. “Let’s go to bed,” Her voice was low. “Please?” 

She felt Mary let out a laugh against her neck, her breath warm on her skin. “We can go anywhere you want, darling.” Marisa smiled, “Anywhere?” Mary pulled away to look at Marisa’s face and Marisa mourned the loss of Mary pressed against her. “I mean, we have some limits, but I can make it work. Just for you.” Mary winked at her. Marisa laughed, “We can plan this trip in the morning, darling. Now, I just want to go to bed.” 

“Then let’s go to bed” Mary smiled, a familiar fond look in her eyes and a slight blush on her cheeks. Marisa knew the storm in her chest wouldn’t return for a long time, not if Mary kept looking at her like that. And she had a feeling Mary always would.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
